lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Mitch
| birthday = | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = Australia | relationships = Chasina Wilson (Girlfriend) | youtube = 0TheLast0 | email = mitch_it_up@hotmail.com | lg15 = 10288 | twitter = mitch_it_up | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = Tom Mesker | first = LG15: The Last - Pilot | last = Alone | series = LAST }} Mitchell Evans is the boyfriend of Chasina Wilson. Perceptive and well traveled, he returned from traveling abroad only to meet a girl who was heavily abusing drugs as a punishment for not doing well in school. Mitch helped Chas overcome her addiction, though he remained worried that she may relapse into old behavior. It was later revealed that Mitch was working for Sibylla Weave, a member of the Order, using the codename Hell Saint Mvce, an anagram for Mitchell Evans. Background By Chas's Side Mitch is the one person that Chas confides her fears in when she receives the news that she has trait positive blood. However, he is less inclined to believe this, and writes the whole subject off as one of her over-reactions. However, he later realizes how convinced Chas is of the conspiracy, and promises to accompany her. Not long after, he makes a video urging the community to calm Chas down, fearing that the stress could affect her sobriety. He tells Toni not to meet up with them, and Chas becomes furious with him, realizing her fears were justified upon discovering that a trait positive girl named Chloe was killed. Mitch manages to convince his grandparents to let him and his friends use their house while they are away, and he and Chas immediately gets to work on trying to track down Jayde. However, they are distracted when a guy named Bray posts a video on YouTube calling Mitch a wimp for letting Chas push him around. Mitch is content with ignoring it, but Chas drags him down to the pub where he works in order to teach him a lesson. However, Bray is shot in the shoulder, and decides that he is obligated to protect those weaker than him, infuriating Mitch. Over the course of the next few days, Mitch and Bray get into several arguments, though they are able to get along long enough to save Jayde from a Shadow. Trouble in Paradise Over the next week, Mitch adjusts to the flurry of new house guests that arrive at the house and the chaos that ensues. After Toni and Bray get into an argument over the security of their cellphones, Mitch's mobile is destroyed by Toni, who drops it in the sink. After Leigh refuses to join them, the group decides to take a road trip to Bondi and fetch Leigh themselves. On the way, Mitch and Chas get into an argument over the directions, and Chas ends up tearing the map. While Chas gets angry at Mitch and tries to gain sympathy from the others, Mitch tells her to get over it. Further complicating things, Mitch decides to take it upon himself to get Leigh, making him a target of scrutiny after his persuasion skills makes it appear that he got inside Leigh's house too easily. In convincing Leigh to leave home and join them, he mistakenly gives her the impression that he is single, and she agrees to go on the condition that he'll be there to take care of her. Later on, Mitch is questioned by Toni about his entrance into Leigh's house, which is misread by Chas and Jayde as an attempt to flirt with him. To make matters worse, Leigh discovers that Mitch is not single, and begins to act very angry and upset towards everyone, particularly Chas. Mitch is not that concerned when Chas yells at Leigh for using her cellphone, but quickly changes his tune when Order agents appear on their doorstep, causing them to abandon the beach house in favor of a new hideout. In the confusion, Chas runs off by herself in Order to come up with a means to reach the island recommended by Jayde. Mitch, unaware of this, believes Jayde's blatant lie that she has been captured by the Order, and begins freaking out. To his relief, he is reunited with Chas after she shows up with a stolen boat. Lies and Accusations The happiness is short lived, however. Chas and Jayde post a video badmouthing Toni, convinced that she is out to steal their men. As a result, Chas and Bray get into a heated fight over Twitter, in which Mitch and Leigh try to intervene. The outburst ended badly, and Mitch went onto the LG15 comment board to get advice from the community on what to do. Following this, Mitch's Twitter account was disabled, and his profile picture on LG15.com was replaced with a picture of Sibylla Weave, a mysterious entity working on the side of the Order. In footage posted by Sibylla, Mitch is seen partaking the celebration of Leigh's birthday, and watching a heated argument between Jayde and Toni unfold. After, he sees Jayde go off by herself right before a mysterious message from Sybilla is dropped off at the house, and is convinced that she is the mole mentioned in the message, going as far as accusing her to her face. Upon arriving back at the house, Mitch joins the others in gutting the house of cameras once Bray discovers one hidden in the living room, and he departs with the others from the island. After the group begins to post videos once more in the Australian outback, Toni comments that Mitch has a habit of talking in his sleep, and he is seen talking gibberish to Chas in a very distressed manner. Chas has begun acting noticeably cold towards Mitch, though no explanation has been given, and glares at him when he makes a joke about her musical ability. Mitch is initially present when Chas finally tells Leigh that her biological parents are the couple being tortured on Sibylla's tape, and he seems angry after Leigh destroys her diabetes medication, telling her that she needed that. He watches from a distance as the others try and confort her, the feed from his camera going to the Order control room. The Order's Secret Mole Despite Sibylla seizing the groups accounts once more, Mitch is still able to post the footage of Leigh's breakdown himself, and remarks in the description that "...their world comes crumbling down once more... It's all too easy." At this time, a user named Cittiecait discovered that "Hell Saint Mvce", a known agent of the Australian division of the order, was an anagram from "Mitchell Evans", confirming that he is the mole Sibylla mentioned in her videos and comments. However, video footage has shown Mitch to be out of the loop with the Order's plans and more focused on the goings on in the group. After Chas accuses him of cheating on her with Toni, he calms her down and tells her that she is the only one he is involved with. Later that night, when Order Agents attack the camp, Mitch appears genuinely caught off-guard, and fights back against the agents who end up kidnapping Toni and Leigh. After the kidnappers successfully get away, Mitch attempts to comfort a frightened Chas, who wants to get away from the danger and back to Sydney. Mitch and Jayde agree with her assessment, while Bray insists that they make a plan to try and save Toni and Leigh. On the way there, Bray persuades Mitch to help him save the girls, and Mitch informs Chas that he won't be going back to Sydney with her. Chas reads it as Mitch leaving her for Toni, and reveals to Bray and the community that she is so paranoid because Mitch had cheated on her before and lied about it. She goes on to accuse Mitch of having a thing with Toni, and angers both of the boys by saying that Toni deserves no better than to die. Chas still blames Toni for tearing them apart, and boards the train to Sydney alone. Mitch reveals to Bray that he had lied to her before because he loved her and didn't want to hurt her. Soon after, Bray and Mitch return to Sydney as well in search of an area that matches the blueprints of the Order HQ. They soon discover the city enterance to the facility, and Mitch supposedly uses his conversation skills to get them inside. However, Bray is captured instead, and Mitch pretends to be held captive on the day of Leigh's ceremony. True Intentions Upon entering the hall, Chas breaks free of the guard holding her captive and runs up to Mitch, apologizing for all of her behavior. However, once she realizes that Mitch is there unrestrained, she rushes away and back to the guard. As Mitch talks to the Elder, it is revealed that she had been displeased by his progress in rounding up the last trait positives, so she decided to bring in Sibylla to get the job done. Mitch displays his anger towards her, and asserts that he's done everything he's been asked and had it under control. The Elder is not convinced, and asks him to prove himself by killing Bray. As he is given the knife, Chas tells him to not do it. He pauses, and whispers in her ear that he's doing it all for her, and says his goodbyes. As he prepares to stab Bray, he knocks him to the ground and instead mortally wounds the nearby Toni. Chaos ensues, and Mitch is restrained by one of the Order Agents as the rest attend to the injured Toni. As Leigh bleeds to death on the table, Chas is able to free herself and Bray using the discarded murder weapon, and Mitch watches them as he is dragged into another room. As Chas reaches the outside of the Sydney Opera House, she reflects on her relationship with Mitch, and recalls specifically when he gave her the necklace she is wearing. Back at Order HQ, Xavier fails to save Toni and goes to visit Sibylla. As he arrives, Sibylla is sitting away from the camera as Mitch's body lays in a heap behind her. Sibylla and Xavier later indicated in chat that Mitch is still alive. Etymology Mitchell, which was derived from the surname, is derived from the given name Michael. Michael, from the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Saint Michael was one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of heaven's armies, and thus is considered the patron saint of soldiers.http://www.behindthename.com/name/mitch See also *Theories about Mitch References